User talk:Apprentice125
Welcome! - -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 04:48, October 15, 2011 Nice Work! Thks for helping to clean up the Wikia! Keep up the good work. awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 00:10, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re Great idea. Go for it. Remember to keep the formatting similar to others though. -- 04:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Yep, nice -- 03:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey, thanks for adding images to the BF2:MC weapon pages. Getting everything more complete is always good! 05:14, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :The Bad Company map images look good! 19:03, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Awesome job with adding content to the Modern Combat sections. Keep up the good work! 22:59, December 26, 2013 (UTC) QJY-88 Fixed the name for you. 01:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :I have the same problem myself. Sometimes a single number means the difference between a Chinese tank and a Chinese-made AK! :P 02:06, December 29, 2013 (UTC) BF2MC images Is there any way to get icons for the MEC's weapons in Modern Combat's multiplayer? Or is it only possible for weapons in singleplayer? 20:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I thought that might have been the issue. No worries. : 23:20, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem, we're all a team here. :: 23:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Infobox images Can you resize all images you have added to infoboxes on pages to 250px ? This makes them as wide as the infobox itself and makes them look better. -- 20:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Whoops Hey, I see the anon was actually you. Thanks again for the help. 23:20, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Thanks for helping out reverting that vandalism. 16:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey, welcome back! -- 22:32, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I made that userbox. I could make one for Repair Tool, if you like. 00:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Here you go: Template:Userbox/Torch. 02:03, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: BC1 Weapons Welcome back! Go ahead and edit it in the stat values as well as the image icons. Great find! 22:50, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Stats Hey. Before you add anymore BC1 stats, I think there's an issue with the numbers being misleading. In the case of M416 BC1, "50" should mean "Medium", but everywhere else on the wiki, it means it does literally 50 damage, killing in two hits. This could really cause confusion, as really the 416 takes more like eight hits. 23:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps it is 50 to the head (requiring two for a headshot kill)? Apprentice, you sure those stats are correct? 23:32, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, go ahead with that. I can revert the current edits if you'd like prior to you adding in the other stuff. Prima guides have always seemed to have an "off" feeling. 23:40, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Mission Dogtags Can you add the dog tag images for all twenty Missions (Battlelog)? -- 04:22, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re Ill set up the tables. Ill let you know when their done. Could you also replace all BF3 Medals images that have white backgrounds with ones that have clear backgrounds. -- 22:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Think you could also help out with the Rank pages for 2142, P4F, and Heroes? 2143 Badges also need to be redone to conform with those from BF2 while ribbons and medals from MC must also be added. You can find links to some of these at the bottom of PLR and Arrows talk pages where i left them. Nice work on the Pins BTW, keep it up! -- 05:03, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes -- 12:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Great, Looks Awesome!. Actually I already added Special Forces to the page but i didnt separate them from the base game badges so your free to do so if you want. -- 22:22, February 13, 2014 (UTC) 2142 Medals now need to be added. All info can be found here -- 01:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC) New Mission I have a new mission for you should you choose to accept it. I want you to put all soundtracks here on the Wiki into tables. Use the BF4 Soundtrack page as an example. These are your orders. Out. -- 06:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re Yeah its fine. You can add it to the sound track page. Vietnam does have a sound track page which is in need of a table BTW. 1942 and BF2 do as well but i dont know where their track listing is at -- 08:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Repair Tool userboxes Hey! Just wanted to let you know that I've now made userboxes for both kinds of Repair Tools. (you previously mentioned something about it) *Template:Userbox/Torch *Template:Userbox/The Dentist -- 16:42, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Re I tell ya if you go to chat :P 05:20, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Tabbers Do not add tabbers to any more pages. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:05, March 15, 2014 (UTC) BF2:MC Hey, we have nothing on Assault, Engineer, or Support about BF2:MC. Basically it just needs to be filled in like on Special Forces. Since you're our BF2:MC guy and all... 04:53, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the help! 18:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: It's not a policy per se but it is an unspoken rule -- pretty much everybody agrees that tabbers aren't a good solution to whatever issue they were being applied to solve. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:15, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Fellow Arizonan Glad to have someone else here who lives in the same state as I. :) 00:39, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :I also used to live in AZ! -- 01:18, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Dat AZweather doe! Hey, at least we don't have snowstorms. :) 17:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Attn. If you can help with this. 21:21, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Mission Most BF4 attachments are missing infobox pics from battlelog. Think you can help? -- 02:42, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Attachments should only mention IRL in the Intro -- 03:50, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Favor Can you find the icon pics for all Commander Resources? -- 03:08, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :yes sir -- 03:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Translate? Sure, I'll have him look at it next time I see him. 12:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) My friend says it reads: "State Property" (国家财产). 19:41, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. Let me know if you need help with any other translations. 21:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Trusted User 12:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC)}} You earned it! 21:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat 22:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Dragon's Teeth I need you to go through the game files of BF and find out everything you can about the DLC. 04:06, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :K. Also, think you can make this transparent - http://i.imgur.com/af5MAK1.png ? -- 06:07, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank! Now Battlelog needs to upsate so you can get the professional versions, including their names and criteria. -- 06:51, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :If you can, it would be great if you added infoboxes to those weapon pages detailing that information. -- 06:57, May 10, 2014 (UTC) If the content can be found in game files, it is public and does not break BF:LEAK -- 07:15, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Mission Designation OMEGA AP I need you to replace or add all of the Vehicle Specialization pictures for the infoboxes if your up for it. -- 01:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) CTE Created Community Test Environment. Feel free to make it better! -- 06:26, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Re Ok :P -- 03:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC) AKM The AKM is an AK-47 with slight internal changes. The changes are no bigger than M16A1 → M16A2, so it should stay together. 21:16, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :I think I found the IRL .38 Snub. 18:12, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Some ammotypes seem to be placeholders (such as the UZI saying it's 6.5x25mm), and Battlelog never states real damage stats. We can keep the ammotypes if they obviously match the weapon's real ammo (12G for a shotgun, 9mm for a 92FS, 5.56 for an M16, etc.), only get rid of them if they do not match the weapon. 19:17, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Oh, and do you think you could get infobox pics for the vehicles? 22:23, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, that'll be good. 04:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC) BFH Battlelog You got into beta right? Can you upload pictures of it and update the Battlelog page accordingly? I have a beta key from E3 but I plan to give it away. -- 05:18, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Affirmative. If you could also get a webpage pic, that'd be great! -- 22:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :It would be great if you could upload transparent photos of those BFH Battlepacks as well as ranks, awards, etc. -- 16:44, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Missing Unlocks in Infobox Thanks for pointing that out, it should be fixed now. 12:47, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the weapon infobox was missing the code for some reason. I added it back in. 11:46, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey I think I saw you in a BF4 youtube video the other day, tell me if this is you. http://youtu.be/MhzasOVktCs?t=3m35s FluoxetinePatch (talk) 14:09, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Poll Thanks for the heads up. Should be updated now. 11:33, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Timestamp Oh, I got your timestamp sorted out - a similar thing happened to mine before. It's cause you had an unneeded line-break in your sig. 16:55, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Propaganda Hey, yeah, no problem at all! That was meant to be more of a blanket statement for users who browse recent activity to see; sorry if it seemed directed at you. I agree with the inconsistencies across the map pages, but, at least for Battlefield 4 maps, they should follow Dawnbreaker's layout. The only thing missing from Dawnbreaker is CQ Large images of the capture points. 17:50, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Go for it. 23:24, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. :) 21:31, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: YouTube Channel Hey, sorry for not responding earlier, I completely overlooked your message! Regarding the channel, the password was left with a former user (forgot who) so no one really has access to it, unfortunately. If we (ever) get access to it again, I would be more than happy to provide you with the password. 01:31, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :If that is the case, we can get in touch with Bond to see if he can help us regain access. I do not know the old Twitter account's password, though, I do know the new one's. Awy is the primary user. Just let me know if you have any other ideas whenever you have the time. 12:49, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, that template looks really good. Go for it. Regarding image renaming, I don't think renaming can be work unless you are Admin/B'crat. 18:10, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Favor Long time no see AP. Think you could do me a favor? It seems no one ever added the DT Ribbons to the page so I took the liberty to do it myself. As with before, I still cannot get the ribbon images themselves. Think you could help out? -- 02:17, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :As I was. It seems you already took care of it. Nice work! -- 02:18, September 15, 2014 (UTC) FS Assignments You have access to CTE right? Think you could add the new assignments and images? -- 02:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Just put down all that apply. We can add the unknown ones later. -- 02:40, September 15, 2014 (UTC)